Dancing with the Devils
by FoxGirl93
Summary: Kayla K. Twinnings, a young female with a horrible past, gains two hellish butlers for her enjoyment. What will this mean for Ciel Phantomhive and his demonic butler?  Rating my change over time


**:D My first Kuroshitsuji oneshot series ever so please be nice with the reviews and things~ Anyways enjoy! **

**Oh and BTW I don't own Kuroshitsuji, if I did there would be more yaoi :3**

**

* * *

**

It was a quiet morning on the outskirts of England; the sun was just rising from its slumber making the sky light up beautifully. The bright sunlight peeked behind slim, white curtains causing the occupant in the four-poster bed to stir, but she pulled the covers over her small head to block it out. While the sun was doing its magic, two butlers began their rounds for today's agenda. One a tall brunette, his hair parted to the left framing his left eye, with sharp, venomous green eyes and a nonchalant look on his fair face; his wardrobe consisted of a green vest and bloom tie, black suit jacket with red lining across the edges, his pants being black and his gloves mimicking the jacket. He also had a gold pocket watch that accented his clothing and carried tea bags in his left breast pocket. The other was similar to his counterpart only his eyes were a light yellow-green, his expression was a bright grin across his face, his hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, and his attire consisted of a dark blue vest, the string bow tie being the sane shade, a black suit jacket with deep purple lining with sapphire cufflinks, light purple gloves, and black dress pants. He also donned a sliver pocket watch, incense sticks and a sapphire and silver lighter inside his pockets.

These two, while performing their duties, began to argue about who would wake their master up. Back inside the master bedroom, the occupant, hearing the bickering, woke up her dark brown hair becoming dishevelled and her bright blue eye dusted with sleep, her other obscured by a black eye patch. She quickly hopped out of bed her short frame covered by a white nightgown, an annoyed expression on her face as she opened the door to find her two butlers arguing. "What are you two idiots doing?" she asked in a small, yet loud voice. Said butlers turned to seen their master looking quite pissed about not getting enough sleep. Jamieson, the nonchalant one, began to explain, but was cut off by his twin. "Oh we're so sorry, m'lady. You know how we get about you ~ ." Jeremiah replied with a wide smirk across his face. "Yes, Yes. I know, it's a pain, but I know…" Jamieson wanting to put his two cents in said, "But, my lady, you did "call" for us when your parents died." This sent the female into a flashback.

_It was like any other day at the Twinnings precarious manor, only little did the owners know that this would be their last day inside said manor. You see, the servants of the Twinnings enjoyed taking care of Elaine and Thomas Twinnings daughter, Kayla, but the servants wanted to raise her as their own, so, deciding to meet secretly, they planned out how they would murder the parents. Once their plan was finished, the servants began their sinful duty, murdering the parents in their sleep. Suddenly, the servants became, afraid, worrying about getting confined, left the house, but not before they tried to burn it to the ground, yet they ultimately failed. As the servants were fleeing, a little Kayla began to search the house and found her parents dead. Tears welling up in her blue eyes, she called out for someone to help her and from that she gained two hellish butlers._

"M'lady? Are you alright?" Jeremiah asked sending a glare towards his twin. The small heir blinked her visible eye confused. "What?" "I said are you alright?" "Yes of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" the tiny brunette snapped, her blue eyes boring into Jeremiah's bright yellow-green ones. Said butler only chuckled amused by this behaviour; his master could be so interesting. At this Jamieson cleared his throat gaining the attention of the others. "I'm sorry to your moment, my lady, but if we don't get you dressed; we will be quite off schedule." The green- eyed butler informed them. The Lady sighed not wanting to get ready for today's agenda, only wanting nothing more than to sleep. "But-" "No buts, m'lady, now come along…" Jamieson cut off pushing his master inside her bedroom, Jeremiah happily following suit. Later on when the young mistress was clean, Jamieson began to dress her in a white dress with black frill lining around the cuffs and dress. While she was getting was getting her clothing on, Jeremiah was brushing her chin-length brown hair to complement the beautiful dress. He was also in charge of any accessories that would go with the outfit, a cute Victorian hat to match the dress, her black gloves her family rings, and her parasol, which was designed to have a hidden sword inside it, it also matched her attire. Once she was dressed and ready, Jamieson and Jeremiah began to explain that she would have a guest from France come and negotiate trading with her tea company. The female only nodded boredly, assigning them to show all possible Twinnings hospitality and also letting her other servants to help as well.

Each bowed and said, "Yes, my lady…" leaving the room. Before the door was closed, however, she called "Don't be fighting today either. That's an order~" "Yes, my lady…" And so the two butlers' began to prepare for their foreign guest. While Jamieson was cooking the dinner and Jeremiah was tending the garden, a bell rang inside the kitchen informing that the mistress needed one of them for something. Jamieson stopped what he was doing to see what his master needed. Jeremiah, now finished with the garden, crept inside the kitchen to see his twin's progress, but found that he was not there. "Tch. Jamieson leaving the dinner unprepared. I guess I will have to finish it~!" Back with Jamieson, he was trying to convince his lady that it would be unhealthy to have desert at this hour. "But Jamieson! I want something sweet to eat!" Lady Twinnings whined to her butler. "I'm sorry, m'lady, but you cannot." This statement caused a pout to become etched one her face and Jamieson had to make a marvellous effort not to give in. "Please?~" "N-no, m'lady…" "Hmph… fine then. When will that disgusting Frenchman be here?" "In about thirty minutes, my lady." He replied while staring at his golden pocket watch. She sighed getting impatient. "That will take too long! I need something to occupy my interest…" "What about your collection of Funtom toys?" "I guess that will have to do…" and with that she left to her toy room leaving Jamieson to go back to his work in the kitchen, only to find that it was already finished. Smirking to himself, he went to find his twin to see what else needed to be done. He found Jeremiah dusting around the house; Jamieson shook his head at his twin's happy demeanour and called his name. Jeremiah looked up and frowned, but walked over to his brother. "What is it, brother?" "How much have we've gotten done?" Jamieson asked quirking an eyebrow. "Ah, just this dusting then we're all set for our guest." "Get a move on then, Lady Kayla is getting impatient and I'll need your help to occupy her." Jeremiah glared mildly at his counterpart saying, "I would have been done sooner if you hadn't interrupted me." Jamieson just shook his head and left Jeremiah to his work.

Not a moment later, Jeremiah had finished and to his dismay, had to go in search of his twin. "Brother~! Where are you?" he called out loudly to the open room. "I'm right here, you twit…" Jeremiah whirled around to see his brother standing right next to him. "Are you ready to go to master, brother?" Jeremiah asked with a cute wink. This action caused the bright green eyed butler to sigh, before moving on to climb the winding staircase. "H-hey! Wait up!" Jeremiah called moving hastily to catch up with Jamieson. Soon, the two butlers reached a door with a label that said: _Toy Room,_ _Do not Disturb_. The butlers both politely knocked and opened the door finding their master playing with the many stuffed animals of Funtom, which in all honesty, looked absolutely adorable. Said female getting the feeling of being watched, looked up and saw her two butlers' smiling at her fondly. "What is it, Jamieson, Jeremiah? You are interrupting my _me_ time…" The duo looked knowingly at each other and said in perfect unison that it was almost time for her guest to arrive. She sighed getting up from her spot on the floor, dusting herself off moving into the long, elegant hallway, her butlers following obediently. Once they reached the stairs, Jeremiah held out his hand to escort his master down the winging staircase; she took it and the trio began their descent, soon reaching the large foyer. Since it was almost time for the heiress' guest, she went on ahead into the Drawing Room telling Jeremiah and Jamieson that when he (or she) arrived, send them to said room. The two butlers nodded and bowed as she entered the room, each waiting for their prestigious guest…

Later in the Drawing Room, Lady Twinnings was sitting in one of the chairs in the middle of said room, when her two butlers came in with a rather handsome man. "My Lady, This is Laurent De la Forêt, he has come to discuss business with you. Well, then I'll leave you to it, then" Jamieson informed and flashed a smile to his master as he left. "Good luck, my lady!~" Jeremiah piped and followed after his brother. Once they had left, the female invited her guest to sit, which he did, but not before he kissed the top of her hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, _ma femme_…" To this the female smiled slightly. "It is pleasure to meet you as well. How was your trip?" "It was quite tiring; it was a long trip away from Paris, after all…" "Yes I understand, now about your business?" "Oh, yes I almost forgot! Many thanks, _ma femme_." "It's nothing…" "Yes, well, I came to see if we could be trading partners, after all we both work in tea companies." The brunette listened but her visible eye showed she was quite bored with the Frenchman's words. "Thank you, but-" before she could finish Jeremiah and Jamieson came in. "Oh I am sorry. Am I interrupting something?" "Oh not at all, _mon ami_, we were just about done! Forêt said giving Jamieson a bright smile. "Is the food ready, you two?" Kayla spoke up, her blue eye looking expectant. "Yes, my lady, the dinner is prepared. Allow myself and Jeremiah to escort you there." Jamieson said taking his master's hand and leading her outside the Drawing Room, Jeremiah at her side, and Forêt behind them.

A couple moments later, once the lady and guest had their fill, the duo walked the way to the Drawing Room, but before they even got there Forêt asked that he use her telephone, which she permitted him to do pointing him in the direction of said device and moved on without him towards the Drawing Room. She soon reached the entrance to said room and walked inside, going back to her seat, sitting in with her legs crossed and her small hand propping her head in a bored manner. "He better not take too long, I am not a patient woman…" she said as she twirled her now closed parasol between her fingers. Back with said guest, he quickly making the phone call he had spoken of. "Hello? Boss? Yeah it's almost done, it won't be hard really, she is just a _child_, after all" and with that he hung up the phone, even though he was alone he felt someone or something watching him, but dismissed the feeling hurrying to get back to the Drawing Room. Unfortunately for him, however, he did not know which way to go, cursed under his breath, shrugged and moved on. "I'll find her somehow, How big could this mansion be?" Meanwhile with Lady Twinnings, Jeremiah had come in to check up on her since his brother was "away". "M'lady is there anything you need?" "No, but thank you, Jeremiah, she said as a small smile appeared on her face, "But could you please get _rid _of that incompetent fool? I feel he is up to know good… I am sure Jamieson suspects as well and that is why he is not here. Well, what are you standing there for? Go!" Jeremiah paled at her tone, but none the less, bowed and left the room in search of the guest.

"Where is that damn room?" the blond Frenchman cursed out loud to no one in particular. He had been travelling for almost thirty minutes and still had no luck in finding the Drawing Room. The Frenchman sighed and continued moving, but quickly halted because the feeling of being watched had gotten stronger. "I-I'm sure it just my imagination…" he said in false confidence. "Y-yes it has to be…" as he said this he picked up his pace, a bit fearful of whoever was watching him. He kept his brisk pace until he saw the familiar butlers standing at the end of the hallway. "Oh thank god! _Mes amis_! Do you know where the Drawing Room might be?" Forêt asked relieved. The duo only smiled devilishly and moved towards the Frenchman, which caused said man to back up. "I'm sorry, sir, but my lady thinks you might be a dangerous adversary and she asked us to show you the way _out_." Jamieson informed the Frenchman putting a dark emphasis on the word out. Forênt's blue eyes widened in fear a tired to fight back, but it was useless he was already cornered. From where the heiress sat in her chair she could hear screams of terror and smiled, her butler's did their job. _The blood and body will have to be cleaned up soon so it will not cause suspicion…_ she thought while looking out the window and up to the moon. "Evil will always be triumphed whether it is by a Demon or God." As she said these words her two butlers came in, surprisingly, clean and informed her that the deed was done and all evidence had been disposed of. This caused the female to smile widely and then yawn. "It seems, Young Mistress is tired, yes?" Jeremiah asked with a playful smile. The brunette only nodded holding her arms out to Jamieson to be picked up, he did so and began up ascend up to her room, Jeremiah following after them.

Soon, they had reached the master bedroom and the two butlers began to get their master ready for bed. Once that was done Jamieson tucked her in, Jeremiah took off her eye patch and set it on the side table next to the bed, and the two left each while candelabra in hand, ready to begin with tomorrow duties….

****

_Devour my soul it is yours…_

**_

* * *

_**

**Don't worry there will be more!**

**Reviews, Favs, and Watches are love~**


End file.
